


Don't Go

by agent85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma's POV, What They Become post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been peering down the square hole when this started, waiting for Trip, and before she understood why he was calling her name, he grabbed her. She realizes now that he's pulled her out of danger, arms wrapped around her to shield her from falling rubble. </p>
<p>"It's alright, Jemma," he says, "I've got you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

The ground is shaking, and the sky is falling, but when Fitz tells her that it's going to be okay, she believes him.

At this point, she might be shaking more than the crumbling rock, but she believes him.

She had been peering down the square hole when this started, waiting for Trip, and before she understood why he was calling her name, he grabbed her. She realizes now that he's pulled her out of danger, arms wrapped around her to shield her from falling rubble.

"It's alright, Jemma," he says, "I've got you."

She's not sure what's happening, or how Fitz manages to seem so calm about it, so she buries her head in his chest and waits for things to start making sense. She takes a breath to calm herself and finds that she is filling her lungs with his scent. She notices that his arms feel strong and his chest is firm.

She's not sure how long it lasts, because it could have been a minute or a lifetime, but it's been quiet for a few moments before she notices that it stopped. Her mind has forgotten about the rocks and dirt as it tackles another set of mysteries. They stand there, frozen, until Fitz begins to pull away, and she's surprised to find that she can't bear it. She frees her pinned arm to wrap around him, to hold him there.

He lets her.

He broke her heart this morning, but there have been so many small victories since then. The hope she thought was dead is growing within her, branching out and curling tendrils around him.

"Don't go," she finally says, once she's strong enough. When he doesn't respond, she pulls back to meet his eyes.

"Don't go to the garage, Fitz," she repeats, watching him watch her. His mouth hangs open, and she's not sure if that's the new normal for him, or if that look is just for her.

There are a thousand words competing to be said, tripping over each other into a jumbled mess that she can't decipher, so instead she holds his eyes in hers.

"Please."

She feels his grip start to loosen, and she's afraid that he's going to push her away again, but she's learned to be patient with him. His eyes follow the hands that slip down to her hips, and she waits.

"Yeah," he finally whispers, flicking his eyes to hers, and back down.

"Yeah?"

She sees the smallest hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Yeah," he says.


End file.
